Playing in the Heat
by LadyMusouka
Summary: It's a freaking heat wave in Feudal Japan. The group is hot and bored. Shippo suggests playing a game but what if the game turns strangely weird when a mysterious person acts up? And what did Inuyasha jus call Kagome?


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any other characters but i do own this story. And it would be cool if I had both.

* * *

The sounds of paper fans echoed throughout the clearing as a certain group tried to keep themselves cool in the sweltering Japanese heat.

Shippo and Kirara were fanning each other with their tails, the air barely keeping them sane.

Sango, demon slayer extraordinaire, had stripped her clothes, armor and changed into a pair of a certain miko's shorts and a white tank top and was currently fanning herself with a large leaf.

Kagome, the aforementioned miko, had also changed her normal attire to a pair of shorts and a tank and was found leaning on the base of a tree sweating uncontrollably it seemed.

Miroku, a 'holy' monk who had stripped down to his white undergarments, was trying to get in the wind path of the leaf Sango was fanning with but she kept pushing him off her.

We finally come to Inuyasha, the hanyou leader of the group. He practically rips his shirts off and was currently panting like a dog, literally, on a low tree branch.

Kagome sighed. She was hotter that four fat chicks in a sauna (AN: sorry I lost a dare) and nothing was happening! "I want to do something!" she groaned.

Inuyasha looked over the side of the tree branch he was peacefully panting in and glared at her. "Well DO something." He almost growled. It's too hot to growl.

The bored girl from the future slid down the trunk of the tree until she was lying in the grass. "But it's so HOT!" she whined.

Miroku, finally accepting defeat, leaned against the tree behind him agreeing. "Lady Kagome is right, Inuyasha. We have to do something to keep ourselves cool."

Sango would've nodded but her fan broke and she ground it into dust in frustration.

"I want to play a game, Kagome!" cried a hazy-eyed Shippo.

"Yeah! Let's play a game. What to you say guys?"

"Anything to keep my mind off this dreaded heat." Sango practically begged as she and the others slid to where Kagome were and formed a small circle.

"Come down Inuyasha and play." Kagome called. "Keh." "Fine." She turned back to the group. Little did they know a pair of mischievous eyes was watching them.

Kagome felt a tug at her presence but brushed it away, thinking it was a trick of the heat.

"So what should we play first?"

"Let's play Random." Apparently, Kagome forgot she was in the Warring States era because her friends looked at her with unsure and confused looks.

"It's a game I used to play in the future with my friends. It's when you say the first word that comes to your head after repeating what the people before you said like-"

Inuyasha sat up quickly and sniffed the air yelling, "RAMEN!!" The group jumped in response. "Like that. But you have to-"

"No stupid I smell ramen." The others sniffed the air. "Inuyasha I don't smell ramen and I'm a full demon." bragged Shippo.

Inuyasha growled at him and pounded him on the head. "But Inuyasha I don't smell anything either." said Kagome matter-of-factly. The others agreed. "What? Are you serious?" He sunk down to his crouching pose and thought, brow furrowing.

"Inuyasha the heat is getting to your brain. Now as if I was say before I was so rudely interrupted- Inuyasha sit- for example, Inuyasha says ramen. Then I say ramen the cheese. Then Shippo says ramen cheese and the word he wants. Get it?"

Everyone nods and gets ready to play the game. "Oh and NO REPEATS! Inuyasha are you playing?" He keh'd. prying himself of the ground and sat cross-legged next to Kagome.

"Ok I'll go first." Kagome thinks hard about her word for a while, putting a very irritable hanyou n a very agitated mood. He bounced his leg in annoyance as she thought until his anger burst. "Some time this YEAR Kagome."

She snaps her fingers, completely ignoring him. "I got it!" she bounces in her spot on the grass and squeals "CHEESE!"

Everyone laughs lightly at Kagome's childish ways before she nudges Inuyasha. "Your turn." "Keh. Fine. CHEESE! Ramen!" (AN: this the the game in continuation)

Kagome: CHEESE!

Inuyasha: CHEESE RAMEN!

Shippo: CHEESE RAMEN CANDY!

Sango: CHEESE RAMEN CANDY HENTAI!

Miroku: CHEESE RAMEN CANDY HENTAI BUTT!

Kagome: CHEESE RAMEN CANDY HENTAI BUTT CLOUD!

Inuyasha stood, a zombie like expression on his face. "Ramen…" he said softly, standing over a very stunned Kagome.

"I..Inuyasha? W..What are you doing?" The others looked at him warily.

Inuyasha suddenly lunged at the surprised miko only to be tackled by Sango and Miroku. Shippo began running around crying his eyes out. (AN: like he does in the early episodes).

"Kilala! Take Kagome somewhere safe! Scatter your scent!" cried Sango putting Inuyasha in a desperate chokehold.

With a nod, she flew off with Kagome leaving the hanyou to become enraged. "My ramen! Its getting away!"His eyes a dull gold as he watch his supposed dinner get away.

The monk and demon slayer struggled to hold him in place while Shippo started throw tricks at Inuyasha trying to snap him out of it. "Inuyasha! Its me Shippo! Do you really want to eat Kagome?"

The young kit tried to reason with the inu hanyou but he only understood one word: ramen.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome and Kilala were flying north of camp, scurrying between the trees mixing their scent along the forest.

_'What's up with Inuyasha? I mean how could he mistake me for ramen? ME?'_ Her face became a scowl as she thought back to the aformentioned incident.

Her eyes widened in shock. _'Unless...'_ "Kilala drop me off here."

The neko did as she was told, skidding to a halt in a small clearing by a road.

_'Unless that tug was the presence of a jewel shard and some demon is getting a kick out of this prank. Why did i brush it away? them we wouldn't be in this mess?'_ Kagome wondered shaking her head.

**"If you did, then this story would be pointless."**

"But this story is pointless."

**"Shut up and come up with a plan, Kags."**

"Alright. Alright. Bossy author." she mutters.

**"What was that?"**

"Nothing. Hee Hee." -sweatdrop-

Kagome sat in the grass and thought up a simple plan for this dilemma.

Her eyes lit as a plan zipped into her head.

Kagome dug in her pack for a pen and paper. She quickly wrote a note and folded it handing it to Kilala. "Deliver this to Miroku a.s.a.p."

Kilala, not knowing what a.s.a.p. meant, figured since this was an emergency she's supposed to deliver it quickly. She nods and flys back to the camp.

* * *

Back at the camp, the others are still trying to calm a frenzied hanyou.

"Inuyasha calm down!" cried Miroku, struggling on his grip.

"Yes Inuyasha you don't want to eat Kagome!" grunted Sango.

They've managed to push him to the base of a tree, Inuyasha thrashing like a madman, and the others strugling to keep him away from Kagome.

Kilala appears out of the sky landing, in her smaller form, on Miroku's shoulder with the note in her mouth.

Miroku changed his position on the crazed leader of the group. pressing his back on the other's, pushing him farther into the tree and read the note.

_**Miroku, Let Inuyasha come after me. I think I know what happened and can get him back to normal. But follow him. I could be wrong. Kagome**_

"What?" asked Sango, grunting, seeing the monk's confused face.

"She says let him go." He says to her confused as a kindergardener in calculus.

"Why? He's gonna go after Lady Kagome!" she cried, hitting Inuyasha in the back with her Hiraikotsu, trying to slow him but only causing him to growl and struggle more.

"RAMEN!! I WANT MY RAMEN!!" He screamed. His eyes flashed red unknowingly but the group and kept moving like he had ants in his pants.

"Yea! Do you want to endanger Kagome while Inuyasha still envisions her as some artery-filling, artificial flavored, calorie-loaded bowl of instant noodles?!?!" screamed Shippo, jumping up and down.

Sango and Miroku stared at him like he was an American redneck that jus spoke perfect japanese after drinking a jug of malt liquor.

"What? Kagome taught me those words." Shippo shrugged.

"Pushing that shock aside, I think we should do what she says" grunted Miroku. Inuyasha was getting tougher to handle since Kagome's scent reached his nose.

Sango sighed and let him go along with Miroku. Inuyasha fell to the ground and began sniffing for Kagome, muttering 'my ramen'.

Shippo whistled at him, gaining his attention, like a master would his dog. "Hey Inuyasha! Kagome wants you!"

His ears perked and he hurridly chased after her scent.

"RUN INUYASHA RUN!!" yelled Shippo.

"We'd better go after him." inquired Sango. The two agreed.

Jumping on Kilala's back, they chased Inuyasha through the dense forest.

"Hmm... my little game is moving. I shall follow." The mysterious eyes faded into the darkness as a demon ran out of the bushes to follow them.

* * *

Inuyasha burst through the clearing, seeing Kagome sitting against a tree holding a ramen cup. But his vision being slightly tampered with, all he could see was a ramen cup holding a ramen cup. He was a very confused puppy. He shook his head and grinned evilly at Kagome.

"Not only will i have dinner but now I have dessert too" he growled his eyes red but no other changes seem to be in motion as he charged at her his mouth watering.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT!**"

Inuyasha twitched, unconscious, in a thirty foot crater of himself.

They all looked at him, disbelieving.

"Kagome i think you overdid it." observed Miroku.

"Yeah. You never sat him until he was unconscious before." thought Shippo.

"Yeah. Oops!" Kagome sweatdropped.

The group stood around for a second before Sango thinks aloud. "So...what now?"

Kagome smiled and looked across the clearing to a low bush glaring at it. "You know, I know you're there. you can come out now."

The bush didn't move. Sango and Shippo looked at Miroku, who shrugged his shoulders. He, too, didn't know what was going on.

"Alright, if you don't come out them I'm comming in." She marched to the bush and pulled out none other than Souten.

"SOUTEN??" the group cried. Shippo fell out, twitching on the ground(AN: like when some irony happens the a person falls out with their legs in the air twitching).

Souteh sheepishly grins, giggling embarrassingly as Kagome explained.

"Earlier, befor the game I felt a presence tugging but I brushed it away. Later I realized it was a jewel shard so I thought of this plan to cure him. But I had no ides that it was Souten on the other end of this tail."

She cuddled the small child."So how'd you get that jewel shard?" she asked, sitting her in her lap.

Her red eyes glimmered as she smiled at her. "I found it!"

The group fell out, sweatdrops on their faces as Souten giggled.

"You... found it?" asked Kagome the quickest to recover.

She nodded in response and showed it to her.

_'Well I'll be...'_ Kagome beamed at the child. "May I have that?"

Souten looked at it then Kagome and frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's very important to the Shikon Jewel to be completed" said Shippo so matter-of-factly.

Souten blushed and nodded, not looking at him or his "extravagent" pose that he made a minute ago.

She hands her the jewel and stands to leave. "Well I'm off."

"Wait! Dont you want lunch?" asked Kagome.

"No im fine." She grabs her sleeping dragon out of her pocket and bops him on the head three times, turning him into a cloud.

"Farewell!" she yells floating away. The group waves back but Souten blushes when she sees Shippo. She quickly turns her head and disappears over the treetops.

Inuyasha groaned, looking at his surroundings. "Why am I in the ground?" He jumps out, with a puzzled look on his face, startling the others. "What happened??"

"You don't know?" Sango asked. He shook his head.

"This might take a while." Kagome shook her head.

* * *

"So that's what happened."

The group had set up camp there because it was no use going out at this hour. The sun was setting now and they would continue the quest in the morning much to the displeasure of Inuyasha.

He slurped up his noodles, finishing them off and set the bowl next to him. "So I thought you were a cup of ramen?"

"It looked like you thought i was your favorite cup of ramen."

"Oh." then the memories rushed back to him and he realized he did see her as his favorite cup. But he couldn't let her know that.

"But why did she do it?" asked Miroku.

"I think....she has a crush on Shippo. Didn't you see the way she blushed when he was around?"

Sango nodded. "I knew it."

Shippo shook his head "I don't believe you she doesn't like me."

"If you say so Shippo" sang Kagome.

Inuyasha tapped Kagome's shoulder. "I doubt it." he said nose in the air.

"Doubt what?" she asked.

"That you were my favorite cup of ramen."

"Why is that?" she asked, curious.

"Because my favorite ramen is chicken and I bet you were shrimp because you stink so bad."

Kagome's face formed a scowl and she cleched her fist. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha crashed into the earth over and over as she growled out sit commands.

The others shook their heads. "Inuyasha will never learn." Miroku said as his hand crept to a familiar place.

A slap echoed through the clearing. "And neither will you, monk." said Sango through clentched teeth.

Shippo sighed. "Kilala are we the only sane people here?" Kilala nodded. "I thought so." They watched as Kagome fumed over a Inuyasha shaped crater and Sango beating Miroku. Shippo sighed again. _'This is a long road ahead of us.'_

* * *

THAT'S MY STORAY!! YAY!!!! review plz!! n NO FLAMES!!! OR ILL FLAME UR ASS!!!

~Muso out! PEACE!!


End file.
